1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable armrest of a chair, more particularly one, which is equipped with an auxiliary security unit for preventing a sitter from getting hurt accidentally in using the chair.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is a major concern of chair manufacturers to be able to provide more comfortable and convenient chairs to the consumers, e.g. ones that are equipped with adjustable armrests. While being seated on a chair with armrests, the sitter can rest his arms on the armrests comfortably, and when standing up from the chair, he can press his hands against the armrests, and prop his upper body up with the help of the hands in such a way as to stand up more easily.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a chair is equipped with armrests 31 on two sides of the seat 3 thereof, and adjustment mechanisms 32 such that the armrests 31 can be adjusted in the height for suiting the sitter's need. And, chairs of such kind (not shown) are also available that are equipped with armrests adjustable in both the height and the orientation relative to the seat.
However, adjustable armrests of a chair will be easily moved in  case the user fails to lock the armrests effectively after adjusting the armrests. Consequently, the sitter can fall over, and get hurt accidentally in case the sitter presses his/her hands against the armrests, and uses the armrests to support a large proportion of his/her body weight while he/she is standing up from the seat.